Living the famous life
by pLLand glEElover
Summary: "I'm sorry" I look down at Hanna who was lying down on my chest. "For what?" I asked. "Well, you know how you told me not to sign you up for X-factor USA?" "Yh?" I asked knowing where this was coming, but I asked anyway. "Well" she said as she sat up with her knees on my bed with her back straight "Ididitanyway" just sometime that I come up with for fun.
1. Chapter 1

EMILY'S POV

"I'm sorry"

I look down at Hanna who was lying down on my chest.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, you know how you told me not to sign you up for X-factor USA?"

"Yh?" I asked knowing where this was coming, but I asked anyway.

"Well" she said as she sat up with her knees on my bed with her back straight "Ididitanyway" she said quietly, I barely heard her.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I did it anyways, I signed you up."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" I said getting off the bed as I start pacing back and forth. I told you not to do it". I told her not to sign me up over and over again after she asked me over and over again to do so.

"I'm sorry baby, but you're just so good at singing and you write your own songs too, I'm 100% sure that you'll win" She said.

I do love singing and writing songs and losing myself in the music, but what if they think that my song are not good enough? What if I get booed? Then what?

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's in L.A, and don't worry I spoke to your mum and she said that it was a great idea and I already bought the flight tickets with the help of your dad, and we also paid for the hotel that we are going to be staying at over night" she said. Wow she really did think of everything.

I really do love her, she great, we've been dating since freshman year and its now just two weeks into senior year. I asked her to date me after Spencer accidently told me that she liked as more as a friend but she was scared to tell me because Alison always got in the way, but I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with Alison, yes I did fall for her at some point but she was just playing me and I now know that. I wrote Hanna a song and sang it in front of everyone in the lunch hall (because she had told me that she loved my voice when she walked in on me singing with my head phones on in my room) then asked her on a date (that was the first time I ever sang in front of people before). In happy tears, she said yes, and it was the best date ever. I didn't want to be too cliché so I took her to a skateboarding park where taught her how to skate. After that we went to dinner, we talked, laughed and took funny pictures. The night ended with a good night kiss.

"What if I don't get through?" I asked worried.

Everyone that I sing to tells me that I have a good voice but what if their just saying that, I mean they are my friends and family, their meant to making me feel special, what would The Simon Cowell say about my singing?

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life" I said without a second thought.

"Well then trust me when I say that you will get though" she said as she got off the bed and come over to me and wrapped her arms around neck and placed a peck on my lips, sadly too quick for me to even respond too.

"So, you'll do it then, you'll go show the world the talent that you have?" she asked arms still around my neck.

"Yes I will"

She pulls me in for a hug, which I return.

"You knew I was gonna say yes didn't you?" I asked still hugging her.

"Why do you think I bought the flight tickets and since when do you say no to me?" She said laughing.

"Just don't forget me when you're rich and famous"

"I will never forget you, you're my one and only and I love you" I told her.

"I love you too"

ON THE DAY OF THE AUDITIONS! - NO ONE'S POV

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was a nerves wreck.

As she walked out onto the stage, she looked out to the audience; there were a lot of people, which made Emily even more nerves.

"Hi there" Simon Cowell said with a smile, he had a good feeling about this girl.

"Hi" Emily said clearly nerves.

"Don't be nerves honey, I bet you'll kill" Kelly Rowland said with a smile.

"Don't jinx it please" Emily said jokingly, the judges and the audience laughed.

"Tell us a bit about yourself" Simon said.

"My name is Emily Fields and I'm 16 and I'm from a small town called Rosewood in Pennsylvania and I'm a senior at the local school there"

"What are you going to sing for us today?"Kelly asked.

"I actually wrote a song that I would like to share with you guys"

"You wrote it?" Simon asked impressed look on his face.

"Yes sir I did" Emily answered.

"I hope that you make the most of your time on that stage" Simon said some-what serious.

Emily went over to the piano that was facing the crowd. Hanna was standing to the side of the stage next to nick cannon where she couldn't be seen by the crowd, although the camera would sometime be focused on her.

She had no idea what song Emily was going to sing because Emily wouldn't tell her; Emily had said that it was going to be a surprise.

She felt tears filling her eyes as Emily began to playing the piano, she recognised the song straight way; it was the song that Emily had wrote for her and sang for her at school before she asked her out.

**If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
we could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
and leave it all behind**

(The crowed was quite, all eyes were on her, even back-stage!)

**If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright**

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now**

**Now the past has come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again**

**If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright**

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?**

**Maybe you were just afraid  
knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
and that's right here with me**

**It's you and me forever  
you and me right now  
that'd be alright**

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?**

**If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright**

**We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?**

After the song drew to a close she got up to go stand where she was standing before she started singing. The whole room was silent for about 7 seconds; the judges had their jaws on the ground.

'Was I really that bad?' she asked herself.

Then suddenly the whole room went crazy! Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering.

Emily let out a breath that she holding. After about 10 seconds of wild clapping and cheering the crowd was quite waiting for the judges to say something.

"Wow" Simon started, "I have no word for that performance"

Once again the crowd went wild agreeing with him.

"That was out of this world, did you really write that?" Simon asked Emily.

"Yes sir I did, when I was about 15 in freshman year" Emily answered.

"And did you do the back ground music too?" Simon asked.

"Yes sir the drums and everything" Emily said.

"You are a star!" Simon said, and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Honey, how long have you been singing for?" Paula asked.

"Since I was about seven years old, but I only had sang publicly once before and the rest was just to family and friends or in the shower" Emily said.

"I'm so glad that you come on this show because today the world has witnessed the birth of a star" Simon said, the crowd clapped and cheered.

Emily couldn't believe this, such good comments.

"I think we should vote now, Demi" Simon said.

"I think everyone one knows that it's a YES!" Demi said.

The crowd cheered.

"It's a yes from me as well" Paula said.

"Most certainly a yes from me" Kelly said.

"It's 100% yes from me!" Simon said.

The crowd cheered.

"Thank you so much, I can't believe this, thank you so much" Emily said.

"You're very welcome" Simon said.

The crowd cheered once again as she left the stage.

As soon as she walked out of the stage she pulled Hanna in for a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for this" Emily said.

"You're very welcome" Hanna said back "And thanks for singing that song"

"You're very welcome" Emily said repeating what Hanna had said before.

"Let's go home we've got a plane to catch in an hour or so" Hanna said.

Emily arm around Hanna's shoulder whist Hanna put her arm around Emily's waist and like that they made their way to the hotel to get their overnight bag then they headed to the airport to catch the plane back to Pennsylvania. It's such a long flight from L.A to rosewood.

AT SCHOOL- Friday

"I still can't believe that you got through" Aria said with a big smile.

They were sitting at the some lunch table that they sit every day eating lunch. It's been a week since the audition but everyone that know that Emily was on the show (including Emily herself) still couldn't believe that she got through. It hasn't air on TV yet so one but her family and close friends know about it, so tomorrow night the whole world will hear her sing.

"I can, she's amazing" Hanna said as she kissed Emily on the check.

"Just don't forget us when you're rich and famous Em" Spencer joked.

"I would never forget you guys, you're my best friends" Emily said seriously.

"When is the next step of the competition gonna be?" Aria asked.

"L.A was the last place they went so it about in 2 weeks time"

"What song are you going to sing?" Spencer asked.

"I don't even know" Emily replied.

"Whatever song she choices I'm sure she'll kill it" Hanna said with a big smile.

"Hey Mona" Aria said as she was the first one to notice Mona approaching their table with her tray of food in hand.

"Hi guys" Mona said to all of them "Emily mum has been trying to call you all day, why weren't you picking up?" Mona said.

"Oh shit I had my phone on silent" Emily said as she took her phone out of her pocket and saw that she had 4 missed calls from her mum.

"She said that dad had a surprise business meeting out of state but will be back on time to see the show tomorrow" Mon explained as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Alright, I'll call her later".

Six month after Emily's birth her mum run off and only left a note with 5 simple words in it: 'I can't take it anymore'. When Emily turned 2 her dad had found love in Mona's mum Maria. Maria had Mona when she was married to Mona's dad, but he also run out on them when Mona was 1 years old. They become a happy family. Emily and Mona are the same age, but Emily is older monthly.

"So Mona, how do you feel about having a sister that's going to on the X-factor?" Aria asked.

"I'm so happy! I can't believe that I'm going to have a famous sister" Mona replied excitedly.

"I don't even know if I'm going to get through guys"

"You don't know, but we do" Mona said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Emily just laughed at her sister. She really wanted to get through; she just wanted to play her music for everyone to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

SATURDAY-

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna went over to the Fields resident so the they could watch the x-factor episode together for the first time that it was going to be broadcast. All but Hanna couldn't fly out the day that Emily went to perform. The girls were joined by Emily's and Mona's parents : Maria and Wayne .

Maria sat next to Wayne, Spencer sat in-between Aria and Mona. Hanna and Emily shared a single sofa, Hanna sat between Emily's lap leaning back onto Emily watching the show which just started.

They showed many auditions some bad and some good, but non better than Emily. At one point during the show they show three boys, one named Victor, one named Jayden and one named Mason, the three boys all were REALLY good, no, really GREAT. It almost made Emily flinch knowing that she was going to have to go up against them in the competition. Each boy having a unique voice. Victor had blue eyes and short curly blond hair, (kind of like how Nick Jonas used to have his when the Jonas brothers first started) he was a very good looking guy. He did sound like nick Jonas; he had that soft voice but he could still hit the high notes. Mason had brown eyes and long black hair (like Tyler Blackburn) he could change pitch and accents to fit the song really well, he was interesting to listen to. Jayden was a dark skin hazel eyed 16 year old, he had an afro. During his performance he did a little rapping too and he was really good. And the crowd enjoyed all three of their performances. All the boys got through with 4 yeses from all the judges.

Soon it Emily appeared on the TV screen.

"Oh my god, its you!" Mona said clapping her hands, barely being able to containing her excitement.

"Yeah we know we're watching" Emily said laughing at her sister. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Mona all took out their iPhones 5 and took a picture of Emily on TV, just to have as a memory and most likely to put on Instagram or twitter. Mona paused the TV.

"Emily go stand near the TV" She said.

Emily went and stood next to the TV which was paused on her face when she was listening to one of the judges speak before she begin singing, and everyone took a picture, even her parents took one. She gave their cameras a big happy smile and pointed her index finger to the side as is to say 'that's me'. After all the pictures Emily went back to her seat and Mona pressed play and they carried on watching.

Soon after all the talking Emily started singing and she truly sounded amazing, her voice was strong at all the right times and soft at the parts necessary to fit the song. You could tell that she was going to make it far in the music industry.

It was wired seeing herself on TV for the first time, but she had to admit she was amazing.

Emily saw that her mum was starting to cry, so she picked Hanna up by the waist and got up from the sofa then placed her down again and went to her mum and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry mum, I wasn't that bad" she joked, and her mum let out a small laugh.

"These are tears of joy, you were and are amazing!" she placed a kiss on Emily's cheeks. "I'm just so proud of you"

"Thank you mum, you know how much that means to me"

"I'm proud of you too hija! " Wayne said, giving Emily a warm smile.

In the Fields residents they spook Spanish and Portuguese; Emily's dad was born in Portugal and he spent 13 years of his life living in Portugal before he moved to the USA. Maria was born in Spain and she spent 18 years of her life in Spain before moving to USA, but they both knew how to speak fluent English when they moved to the USA, so they didn't have any trouble learning it. And they both wanted their children to know how to speak both Portuguese and Spanish and not just English, so Emily and Mona are expected to get no less then an A* in their Spanish tests in school!

"Thank you dad" she said to her dad with a big simile, her and her dad have always been really close; he taught her how to ride a bike, how to swim (which she was amazing at) and even how to write, her dad also taught her how to play the guitar, piano and the cello. She was so glad that he was able to be home today to watch the show with them because her dad was a very busy man. Carlos, run hotels, although the hotels are not in his name (as his very own) he did help his good friend (the hotel owner) to run it when he was not around, which he hardly was because the hotel was very popular that there are many around the world, so Emily's dad took care of the ones that were in the USA whilst his best friend -Martin- took care of the hotel in the UK and other places like China. Maria was a lawyer, she loved her job because she was a very argumentative person. She also love to protect people who are innocent.

"You were great Em."

"Thanks Spencer"

"You left Simon Cowell speak- less!" Mona said, shocked.

"I'm not gonna lie those three boys were good too" Spencer said. "But you were better and you preformed an original song that was amazing so that just boots up how much better you are"

"If you and them were a band you would be better then all of those group out there!"

"And you're all hot so that would be even better" Aria said and everyone laughed.

"Yh and if I really do make it in the industry, I hope to work with them some time because I know that their going to make it as well, and our voice would go really well together." Emily said, already thinking of some ideas in her head. She couldn't wait to meet those boys when she goes back to L.A for the Bootcamp where the Judges will pick who will go through to the Judges house where they then pick who goes through to the live shows.

**Sunday night at Hanna's house-**

Emily and Hanna were laying on Hanna's bed watching TV. They were just having a lazy Sunday in. It was Hanna's idea because she was worried about not seeing Emily for a long time because if Emily really makes it through to the live show (which Hanna was sure she was going to), she was not going too see her because the people that make it through they have to live in the some house that the x-factor people will provided for them because some of them –like Emily- live to far away from Hollywood (where the live shows are filmed), until they leave the competition.

Hanna had a surprise for Emily.

"Baby I got you something." Hanna said as she reached down from the bed to get the wrapped up present that was under her bed and gave it to Emily.

"What is it?" Emily asked as she shook the present in her hand near her ear to see if she could tell the what it was just by the sound of it, but it didn't make a sound.

"Just open it"

Emily began to rip the rapping paper into pieces, she loved presents and she was a like child when it come to opening on. That's why she loved charismas so much!

Emily opened it to see a pink ukulele, although she wasn't a very girly-girl, in fact she wasn't a girl-girl AT-ALL, her favourite colour was still pink and she LOVES guitars.

"Oh my god I love it" Emily said honestly, "Thank you" she looked up at Hanna, who was smiling, proud that she made Emily more happy then she was before.

"You're welcome… what?" she asked blushing after she notices Emily was starting at her with love struck eyes.

"I just love everything about you, from your hair to your nose, from your nose to your skin-tone, from you skin-tone to your hair colour, from your hair colour to your eyes! I just really love you" Emily replied honestly.

"I love you too"

Emily bent down and placed the small guitar on the floor then kissed Hanna. It was a soft and slow kiss, full of love.

That night they didn't have sex, they made love.

**Monday at school-**

Emily got out of her mums car.

"Thanks for dropping me here mum" Emily said as she got out of her mums white Mercedes Benz A class. She left the house early because she wanted to meet up with some of her guy-friends to hung out before school because she couldn't all weekend. And her mum had to leave for work early so she got a ride to school, Mona was still at home with her dad.

"That's ok honey, be good in school" her mum said as she pulled away from the school parking lot.

Watching her mum drive away she noticed Hanna's mums car drive into the school. She saw her mum's car stop and her window go down as she exchanged a few words with Hanna and Hanna's mum. Ashley and Maria are best friends, they've know each other ever since Maria moved to Rosewood when they were just teenagers, and now they work together in the some law company. After about a minute of quick word exchange, Maria's drove away and Hanna's mum drove in and parked her car where Maria dropped off Emily.

"Baby!" Hanna shouted from her seat in the car smiling at Emily showing all her perfect white teeth. Emily laughed at how cute she looked.

"Hey you" Emily greeted back as she leaned down so that she was eye level with Hanna. Hanna leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Hi Miss. Marin"

"Hello Emily" Ashley said smiling, not even bothering to tell Emily that she could call her Ashley, Emily just ended up going back to calling her Miss. Marin even though Ashley has known her since she was born.

"I saw you on TV on Saturday" Ashley continued "and I just know that you are going to be a big star, you were great"

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me" Emily said.

"Just don't forget me when your rich and famous" Ashley said jokingly.

"I would never forget the mother of my future wife and grandma of my future kids" Emily said half joking and half serous, then winked at Hanna.

Hanna's checks went a very dark shade of red.

"You're a charmer" Ashley laughed.

Emily loved the relationship that she had with Hanna's mum, they talk about serious things but could joke around too. Ashley was over the moon to know that they were dating.

"Bye mom" Hanna gave her mum a kiss on the checks then got out of the car.

"Be good in school girls"

"we will" Both girls said at the same time.

As her mum left, Hanna attacked Emily with a bear hug.

"Whoa someone's happy" Emily said as she put her arms around Hanna's waist.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I have an amazing girlfriend" Hanna said with a big smile.

Hanna took the 'ovoxo' Snack-back that Emily had on backwards and put it on her own head. Even though Emily wasn't girly she was still very stylish, and LOVED fashion but just not dresses and high-heels. She loved buying new hats (mostly snapbacks) and sneakers, she was most interested in men's fashion but sometimes in women's. Hanna also LOVED fashion but mostly women's, so when they went shopping Emily will look mostly at men's clothes then women and Hanna just women clothes.

"Why are you stealing my hat?" Emily asked with a cute pout.

Emily loves Drake (though not as much as she loves Eminem) she loves his songs and his clothes lines.

"Because I wanna wear it" Hanna said putting the hat on backwards.

Hanna gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips and Emily put her arms around her waist. Then Hanna took out her iPhone 5 and pointed the device upward to take a picture. She flipped her camera so that it was facing her and Emily. Emily still had her arms around Hanna's waist and she similes as Hanna takes the picture. Hanna took anther one where they both were making funny faces. They looked cute together. Emily already knew that Hanna was going to put in on Instagram or twitter.

After that they talk about little nothings for about three minute until Toby come over to them.

"Dude I saw you on TV on Saturday, you were amazing" Toby said when he was near enough so that they could hear him.

Emily let go of the embrace that she was sharing with Hanna and went in for a hand shake with Toby. She put her hand into Toby's hand and they both pulled in for half a hug then pulled out again.

"Thanks man"

Her and toby have been best friends since they were in kindergarten.

"Hey Hanna"

"Hi Toby"

"Yo" Toby said looking at Emily "wanna play keep it up?" he asked holding up his soccer ball.

"Sure" Emily responded.

The aim of the game was to pass the ball back and forth with out letting it touch the ground whilst showing off some skills. Emily was a big fan of soccer because her father got her into it, they would watch games together and if Chelsea or Barcelona was playing then they would invite Toby, Jason and Mike to come and watch the game with them, Emily and the boys usually go to the park every weekend to play some soccer, after that they would go to the gym and then go swimming at the local leisure centre that everyone went to, each of them liked keeping fit and in shape. She was also best friends with Jason and Mike. After Alison left to go live with her mum Jason chose to live with his dad because of their parents device.

Toby was dating Spencer and Jason was dating Aria, Mike was dating Mona, which Emily is perfectly fine with as long he didn't break her heart or she would break him.

After about 5 minutes of the playing the game and Hanna watching, Mike, Aria, Jason, Mona and spencer arrived being dropped off by their parents and Mona by Emily's dad. Emily greeted the boys with the some hand shake she did with Toby and the girls with a hug. She then went over to her dad's car before he pulled away and wished him a good day at work. Then went back to her group.

Mike and Jason joined Emily and Toby's game whilst the girls went over to Hanna and talked although they were still facing the boys and Emily, admiring their own partner.

"Nice job Em" Hanna shouted to Emily as she received the ball well and started doing some kick-ups without letting the ball drop then passing the ball to Jason.

"Thank you" Emily said as she turned around and gave Hanna a thumbs up.

When the bell went they all made their way over to English which they all had together. As Emily and her group walked through the hallway, she was congratulated by all teachers and students on getting through on the show. And everyone promised to vote for her every single week!


End file.
